


After Sex

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Ray and Joel have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sex

Joel pulls out of Ray and lies down beside the flustered, younger man. Joel carefully tugs the now used condom off and throws it in the garbage can by the large bed.

“How was it?” Joel asks, kissing Ray’s temple.  
Ray has a sloppy smile on his face and his hair sticking up all over the place.  
“Really good.” Ray mewls.  
Joel smiles and messes his hair even more before getting up. Ray whimpers a bit, giving Joel puppy dog eyes before wrapping himself up in the cloud white sheets.  
“Don’t worry I’m just getting a pair of boxers to put on.” Joel assures Ray.  
Ray waits for Joel to come back, rolling around in the sheet on the bed.  
Joel opens the drawers and pulls out a pair of black boxers then puts them on his body.  
Ray watches this and whimpers when he can’t see Joel’s bare ass anymore.  
“I’ll be naked soon enough.” Joel jokes as he walks back to the bed.  
He lays beside Ray and brushes his hand along Ray;s bare arm.  
The younger man forms goosebumps along both of his arms.  
“Are you alright?” Joel asks.  
Ray nods and snuggles closer to Joel.  
“I love you Ray Heyman.” Joel chuckles.  
“I love you too Joel Narvaez.” Ray says back.  
Once or twice the idea of marriage has come upon them and tease each other about who’s going to get whose last name.  
Ray unravels the rest of his body that’s in the sheet and shares it with Joel.  
“Aww, you’re not my little fuck burrito anymore.” Joel teases.  
“Now I’m an unloved unraveled burrito.” Ray says pretending to gasp.  
Joel covers himself with the sheet and Ray curls up against Joel. Joel tucks an arm under Ray’s body.  
“What do you want to do now?” Joel asks, his nose in Ray’s hair.  
“Minecraft?” Ray asks.  
“Sure.” Joel smiles.  
They get up and bring the sheet over to the couch in the living room.  
Ray grabs two controllers and sits down on the couch, the sheet still on his body.

Joel turns on the XBox and then sits down beside the younger man. He kisses Ray on the head and gets under the sheet too.  
Ray fiddles around till he gets to Minecraft then they start playing.  
As soon as they get into the game Joel dies instantly.  
“What was that!” Joel shouts.  
Ray starts laughing, to the point where there is tears in his eyes.  
“Don’t laugh at me.” Joel says, trying to sound hurt but in reality is on the brink of laughing.  
The laughter dies down and the game continues. The scene was perfect, the two of them snuggled, barely clothed and playing video games; how could it get any better?  
They continue playing, Joel making jokes about “How he’s too old for this.”Ray goes into the night in the game and kills everything he sees until he’s blown the smithereens by a Creeper then Joel goes after and kills the Creep with his fist then collects all of Ray’s stuff.  
Ray respawns in the middle of no where and runs through the night in the hunt for Joel. Joel continues to beat things up with his arms even though he has Ray’s weapons.  
“Use my weapons.” Ray remarks.  
Joel starts to notice that the sheet is dipping down from Ray’s body. He bites his lips and goes back to the game.  
“Using my fists make me feel more manly!” Joel shouts, trying to sound manly but only has Ray in a fit of laughter.  
“Sure, manly.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel puts the controller down and takes Ray’s face in his hands then kisses him on the lips.

“Who’s manly now?” Joel smirks.  
Ray leans over and whispers in Joel’s ear “Not you.”

“I knew you were going to say that.” Joel chuckles.  
“You are pretty manly though.” Ray smiles.  
They continue playing and they build a house together made out of wood and two beds side by side and nothing else; not even a door  
“That’s what I want our house to look like.” Ray chuckles.  
“Well what about this place?” Joel asks looking Ray in the eyes.

“What about it?” Ray asks looking at Joel oddly.  
“What if this was our home? We don’t even have a door in that place.” Joel chuckles but his question is clear.  
He wants Ray to move in with him. Joel had been debating for months now about letting Ray move in, he was always over so why not? It’s been almost two years since they started going out and well, sometimes Joel’s apartment gets lonely. The empty space makes him miss Ray more and Ray’s apartment is so far away.  
“What are you asking me Joel?” Ray asks still looking at Joel oddly.  
Joel bites his bottom lip then drops to the floor on one knee.  
Ray looks scared and confused at the same time.  
“Uh Joel?” Ray asks.  
“Ray Narvaez Jr, will you-” Joel starts.  
“Joel I can’t, I can’t.” Ray butts in.  
Joel’s expression drops.  
“What?” Joel asks, his expression holding sadness “Why?”

“I’m sorry Joel but I’m too young.” Ray replies

“Well a lot of people do it younger than you.” Joel remarks.  
“Joel I don’t want to get married, I’m sorry if you took our joke seriously.” Ray comments.  
Joel gets up and looks at Ray. His looks of sadness turning to confusion.

“I was asking if you wanted to move in.” Joel states.  
Ray drops the controller to his sheet covered lap and hits himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand.  
“I thought you were proposing.” Ray clears up.  
“Oh.” Joel says.  
There is silence for a while before Joel asks.  
“So, do you want to move in.”

Ray looks up and replies with “I’d love to, Joel Narvaez.” Then a small smirk forms on his face.  
Joel sits back down and says “Ray Heyman.”

“I guess I have to pack up tonight?” Ray asks as he picks up the controller.  
“We’ll move you in slowly.” Joel smiles before kissing Ray again.  
They continue playing even though they both died while in the midst of their confusion of what Joel meant.  
“Hey Ray.” Joel says.  
“Yeah?” Ray asks.

“Do you want to get married?” Joel asks still looking at the screen.  
“Let’s get me moved in first, I want to see if you are husband material.” Ray turns to Joel and smiles.  
“I take up that challenge.” Joel smirks.


End file.
